Tut Tut
Tut Tut was a loanerbot that participated in the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors as well as Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It was lent to Chris Harriman of Team Raptor after their Season 1 entry, Cyclone, was too badly damaged to compete in the Robot Rebellion and Tag Team Terror competitions, and subsequently received upgrades from Harriman himself. It won the Tag Team Terror alongside partners Drillzilla, and reached the final of the Robot Rebellion. In Nickelodeon Robot Wars, Tut Tut competed at the hands of Mike Morrow and Team Juggerbot, and was driven by Tom and Nancy Rodriquez in the Challenge Belt competition, emerging victorious. Tut Tut's name is derived from the Egyptian pharaoh Tutankhamun. Design Tut Tut was a pyramid-shaped robot decorated with various Egyptian symbols and armed with an overhead pneumatic axe. While under the control of Chris Harriman, Harriman carried out extensive modifications to the axe's pneumatic system, which increased its power and transformed Tut Tut's performance, making it a much more competitive machine than the other loanerbots. Robot History Season 1 Tut Tut participated in the Tag Team Terror alongside Drillzilla. The two robots fought team mates Tricerabot and Rosie The Riveter. Tut Tut started by attacking Tricerabot, but landed no meaningful attacks with its axe. It tagged Drillzilla who pushed Tricerabot on the flames. Rosie Riveter came in to try and free its team mate, but Sir Killalot attacked, and was reprimanded. All four robots were in the centre of the arena, attacking each other. Tut Tut and Drillzilla pitted Tricerabot, and were given the win by the judges. In the final, Tut Tut and Drillzilla faced Run Away and General Chompsalot. At the start Drillzilla attacked Run Away, before pushing it into the CPZs of Shunt and Sergeant Bash. Tut Tut came in to attack Run Away, who tagged Chompsalot. Tut Tut tagged Drillzilla, who shoved Chompsalot into the pit. Tut Tut then slammed its axed into Run Away, before tipping it on its side. Run Away could not self-right, so Tut Tut and Drillzilla were declared Tag Team Champions. Tut Tut also participated in the Robot Rebellion, where it faced fellow loanerbot The Green House in Round 1. Tut Tut's axe got stuck in the floor at the start, before Green House lifted it. Tut Tut kept getting stuck in the floor, before axing into its opponent's pexiglass shell. Tut Tut dragged Green House into Dead Metal's corner. Tut Tut then dragged Green House into the pit button, but didn't manage to pit it. Tut Tut got his axe stuck into the floor again, before succeeding in pitting its opponent. In the tournament final, Tut Tut confronted Shunt, who lifted it up repeatedly. All four robots ganged up on Shunt, before Tricerabot flipped Matilda. Whilst Tricerabot rammed Shunt and pressed the pit button, Sir Killalot entered the arena. He attacked Siver Box, and pitted it, but fell in front of the pit. Tut Tut and Tricerabot tried to pit Killalot, but Killalot just stayed out of the pit. No winner was called, but it was deemed a moral win for the competitors. Nickelodeon Tut Tut competed for the Challenge Belt, taking on current holders, the Nickelodeon United States Champion Tyranabot. It managed to land several blows onto Tyranabot's crushing arm, but Tyranabot retaliated by pushing Tut Tut into Dead Metal, who buried its saw into Tut Tut's side. Tut Tut then buried its axe into Tyranabot's electronics and Tyranabot was immobilized by these attacks. Tut Tut was declared the winner and new holder of the Challenge Belt. In its next fight, Tut Tut faced off against Rosie the Riveter. It tried to hit Rosie the Riveter but missed and was pushed into the arena wall. Tut Tut then axed the top of Rosie the Riveter and dragged it onto the floor flipper but Rosie the Riveter charged in and got underneath Tut Tut, carrying it into Shunt. Tut Tut escaped and then axed Rosie the Riveter several times before Cease was called. Tut Tut won the judges decision on damage. Its third and final match was against Probophobia. The match started out very slow with Probophobia moving its lifting arms up and Tut Tut hitting Probophobia with its axe. Probophobia then got under Tut Tut and pushed it into the wall. Tut Tut then buried its axe into Probophobia, causing smoke to pour out of it. Tut Tut pressed the Pit Button but Probophobia was able to use its lifting forks to roll away from the Pit. Tut Tut then hit Probophobia with the axe again and dragged it into Sir Killalot just as Cease was called. Since Probophobia had been imobilized for most of the match, Tut Tut was declared the winner and got to take the Challenge Belt home. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 0 *Draws: 1 Series Record Trivia *With six wins and one draw, Tut Tut is the joint holder of the record for most battles won without a single loss, along with Dutch Series 1 champion Slicer. *Tut Tut had a Team Toad Sticker on its rear during Nickelodeon Robot Wars. *Along with The Green House's flipper, Tut Tut's axe was also fitted onto the lonerbot Hard, which competed in [[Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2|the second series of Dutch Robot Wars]]. *The official website called Tut Tut "King Tut" for reasons unknown. Honours References Category:US Series competitors Category:US Series competition winners Category:Tag Team Terror Champions Category:Loanerbots Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots that drew in a battle Category:Robots named after real people Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:Articles in need of images Category:Side Competition Runners Up Category:Robots to defeat a defending champion